powerrangers_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Tenaya 7
Tenaya 7 is a Venjix Human Infiltration Attack Bot, and the latest creation of Venjix. He made her to look and feel like a human, but she is a warrior bent on destruction. Venjix planned to have her infiltrate the Rangers, via Ziggy's Ranger auditions, naming herself Tenaya Sevenson. She succeeded on deceiving the rangers, and would have gotten the Ranger Series Green morpher, but the Corinth Security Forces found her out. She easily took out the guards, but in the process Ziggy discovered her treachery as well and took off with the morpher. After a long and frenzied game of cat and mouse, Tenaya 7 almost got her hands on the morpher, but Ziggy at the last minute bonded with the morpher himself to prevent her from doing so. After failing to obtain the Ranger Series Green morpher, Venjix was about to destroy Tenaya 7, however she managed to prove herself a still useful asset. She managed to attack the Rangers in their base, without actually being completely there. She detached her robotic hand, placing it underneath Scott's car. So when the team returned to the base, Tenaya 7 used her hand like a remote controlled weapon, and went about attacking the Rangers in their own base. However, the Rangers still managed to destroy her robotic hand. She has since had her hand replaced and upgraded with a blaster function, and continues to use the detachment ploy on certain occasions, each time getting it destroyed and replaced to the point its almost a running gag. As one of Venjix's most powerful Attack Bots, she has no fear. In battle, she wears a visor. Unlike most of Venjix's other minions, Tenaya has been noted for enjoying her work in what can be considered a sadistic manner. If she has an opportunity to do so, she likes to stalk her "prey" and whistles has the tune of "The Farmer in the Dell" just before she strikes. She has had several run-in's with Dr. K and strangely seems to have a weakness to (or at least hatred and fear of) the latter's loud and powerful violin playing. Tenaya has a personality similar to Dillon's, often criticizing Venjix's plans and talking to it sarcastically, much like Dillon's defiance of Dr. K. Adding to her rebellious personality, she didn't hesitate to leap at the chance to take leadership over the Venjix Computer Network when it appeared Venjix had been destroyed, and looked mildly disappointed when it returned to the base unscathed. She also appears to have a particular interest in Dillon and they often clash with each other in battle while the rest of the rangers are fighting off other enemies or threats. It should be noted that Dillon is the only ranger who hasn't seen Tenaya without her visor, as he was absent during the ranger auditions where she was under the guise of a human. It has been pointed out that she has a survival instinct and she has the physiological need to sleep, suggesting a more human side to her. Despite her admittance of these particular traits, she has a condescending attitude towards real humans and has shown to be incredibly defensive and reacts violently should anyone call her one. It is possible that Tenaya could be Dillon's long lost sister, as many fans speculate.